Awaking After Midnight
by Midorineko-chan
Summary: Aria always felt like she never truly belonged in normal society, and she could never understand why. Until one dark encounter changed her world forever, she's thrust into a secret vampire organization called The Order and realizes where she truly belongs, and plays a part in stopping an evil force called Dragos. Can she handle her destiny, or will she be consumed by the darkness?
1. Heroes Wanted

**Awaking After Midnight**

Chapter 1: Heroes Wanted

She breathed in the cold air and sighed as it blew past her. Being a dark winter's night, there were few people or crowds. This was perfect since she didn't need to be bothered by anyone. Aria delved deeper into the hood of her jacket to keep warm as her breath became visible like smoke.

It was late, but she didn't mind. It was not like her parents cared anyway, since they were too busy with their own lives. She was always alone, as she grew older she began seeing the changes. How her parents avoided her more often now, even though they stopped once in a while to talk, and how they always seemed occupied with something. It may have been like that from the beginning, and she only noticed recently because she was older. The only friend she had was Emily, a sweet girl who didn't shun Aria just because everyone else did. It was mostly from fear, or petty jealousy that most teenagers had, but it seemed that it is was more than that. Aria never was at home with the normalcies of others. Even though she had fun like most people, it had always felt to her that there was something missing, something else she should be doing. She felt the cold even more now because of these thoughts, and continued on until she found a sole bench to sit on.

"Perfect." she grinned and dug into her pocket.

She pulled out something that was wrapped in plastic. It looked sketchy, but it wasn't what you'd expect a teen to bring in the middle of the night at a park.

She unwrapped it and smiled, the chocolate cake was partly squished, but she'd manage. She was weird like that, usually due to her spontaneity.

"Happy birthday to me." she was about to take a bite when she heard a scream from close by. _Great, who do I have to save now? _She thought. People always managed to get themselves into trouble in the city_. _Her birthday was not celebrated as much as it used to be, so she decided from now on to just accept any gifts and treat herself to whatever delectable pastry she desired. She also didn't want to bother Emily with going through all that trouble in making her a party like she did last year.

She shot up and shoved the cake back into her pocket. The scream surprised her, but only for a moment, as her guard was down. She followed the source of the sound at a quick pace trying not to lose it. She wouldn't be surprised if it was a mugger or some other scum, always likely in the city. It was unnerving to say the least, that her day could not go on without something ruining it entirely. But if someone needed help, she had to go save them regardless of what it was.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME! PLEASE!"

She heard a man call out as she cantered knowing that she was getting closer to the source, she really hoped that she would get there in time. All this effort would have been for naught. Her breath quickened at this thought, not wanting to fail someone who didn't deserve whatever was coming to him. His scream eventually led her to a dark alleyway, which was away from any main buildings or streets. This made her a bit nervous, but also relieved since she wouldn't attract any unwanted attention. She was right in thinking that there was actually trouble, as she saw a man quivering with fear as a figure held him up with just an arm. She was getting tired of all these delinquents in the city, they needed to do something more productive and not waste time by hurting the innocent. But, she could not help her die-hard sense of justice, so she had to help the victims of meaningless violence. She was no hero however, just a girl who wanted to fix the unfairness of the world.

"Found you, you lowlife" she slurred as she got closer. Her face became hot with anger, as she glared down the alley.

The assumed mugger didn't notice her presence just yet so she stood her ground and waited. But as she peered closer the man didn't have a gun, or knife, he just held the man there as he...bit his neck?

_What in the world? _She thought. This surprised Aria for only a moment, this man must have been on some serious drugs. With all the different poisons out there that people can put into their bodies, she wouldn't be surprised if this was a serious reaction to one of those toxins. Drugs can do many things, like make people believe that they could fly. _Or turn them into cannibals, _she thought. The alley felt even smaller now as she shortened the distance between them.

"Hey! Let him go!" she called out as the figure attacked the man's throat. They quickly turned around and let out a growl and threw the man aside. It was a large man, and he didn't look too happy. Aria stood her ground as he seem to hiss at her, but saw something she definitely couldn't believe.

The man's eyes were glowing like an animals.

While his teeth were long and pointed like fangs.

And he was heading straight for her.

**Hey guys I've wanted to make this story for a while but just never had the chance, now that I see people writing lots involving the books so I don't want to be left out. Feel free to leave a review or anything I can improve on, thanks!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters besides the ones I created, all others belong to their respective creator, the author of the real series.**

**-Midori**


	2. Second Thoughts

**Awaking After Midnight**

Chapter 2: Second Thoughts

"Woah." Aria took a step back, as the man growled and stepped toward her. "Easy big boy, I don't want any trouble." But she already knew she was in it big time. How can a person look like they just came out of a bad horror flick? _Well, I'm not waiting for the next cut scene, _she thought.

She knew that if she didn't do something now, her fate would be just like the poor man's, who was definitely dead all that blood loss. Her head was full of calculations: she could probably fight the guy off and end him with the knife in her other pocket, but he would overpower her easily. Or there was the other option, which she really didn't want to take now. The monster fanatic seemed to lose patience in watching his new prey, so he pounced. Aria closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. She let it go as a scream, but not just any scream, it's volume was at ten times the level of any normal sound. However, it would not be heard by normal ears and the hustle of the city would drown it out. It caused the man to be pushed back from its force and hit the wall, HARD.

"That'll do him in." she wheezed almost falling to the ground. Her head began to spin feeling as though she was running out of air. "Crap, I need to get out of here, fast." But she spoke too soon, the man bolted up and roared as he ran towards her. "This guy's like a freight train." so he really wasn't normal as she suspected, since drugs can only do so much. He was something more, something not really human. _But what_? She knew she had to hit him again with one of her unique screams, but that would only slow him down so she can have time to get away. Aria knew that if she did it again this would be her undoing, the attempt would weaken her to the point of unconsciousness. _Maybe I can rattle his brains a bit. _A less powerful scream would not have as much strain on her body.

She decided to make it high-pitched. It can either drive a person to the point of insanity or make their heads explode, she wasn't actually sure. Aria took in a breath again and let out the high frequency sound. The beast put his hands to his head and a wailed in pain. She could only hold it for a moment, but it looked like he was going to pass out soon.

Or get up resist it, and grow even more pissed, which is exactly what happened. Aria began to feel even worse, her eyesight growing blurry.

_Why couldn't I be a selfish person who didn't care about innocent people? _She knew this was the end, all that for nothing. Then again her life felt like it had no real purpose, no one cared about her, not even her parents. She still had so much to do, she didn't want it to be like this. She flinched preparing for the attack, but the monster stopped in mid dive and look down at his chest in confusion, a large knife protruding from it. He fell to the floor only to show another man behind him.

"Who-" Aria dropped to her knees in disbelief, and looked up at the mysterious hero.

"No one of great importance." he removed the knife and cleaned it on the same body. He merely glanced in her direction and examined the area, walking towards the dead man nearby.

"But you saved me." she looked at the man covered in black from head to toe, complete with combat boots and a leather coat, his body towering over hers. She looked up at his face and all she saw was his silhouette in the dim light.

"I merely exterminated a Rouge in the vicinity." he replied as he poured a liquid on the dead man and the monster.

"Rouge?" she got up and brushed herself off raising a brow at him, so confused about what she just experienced.

He ignored her question. "You are free to go, no one will really believe you when you tell them what you saw, seeing as there would be no evidence to show."

"Not like I would say anything anyway." she grumbled surprisingly calm about the situation. It was probably the shock coursing through her body. He began to walk away but she caught him by the shoulder.

"Wait! I just need you to-" with that he grabbed her arm and jerked it behind her, pinning her against the grimy wall. She cried in pain as he hissed in her ear.

"Listen girl, I don't have time to be playing twenty questions, so you best run along and go play somewhere else, before I get really pissed." Aria stood there numb with fear as his canines grew into long and pointed fangs. _Another one of these monsters! _She thought.

"Are we clear?" his eyes glowed just like the crazy man's. _Who were these people? _She quickly nodded her head yes and he let her go.

"Good, now if you'll excuse me I have a job to do." with that he disappeared and Aria was left standing there, stupefied.

"Why me?" she never did anything to deserve this. He should have just let her die, so she wouldn't have to deal with all this complicated crap. Her vision became blurry and her head spun again, she stumbled, trying to lean against the wall for support. Aria hated this feeling, the feeling of helplessness. She wished she was stronger so she can beat the weakness that overwhelmed her body after using her power.

"Shit." was the last thing she said as she dropped to ground, her world going black.

**Hey guys, here's another chapter, bit more lengthy than the last :D Hope you enjoy it! Can you guess who the mystery guy was? I really wanted him to be a certain someone as the first person Aria meets since an emotionless guy would be funny to interact with, but as I wrote the dialogue, he turned out to be another person completely. XD You'll find out in the next chapter don't worry. Reviews would be greatly appreciated, and positive critique!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters besides the ones I created, all others belong to their respective creator, the author of the actual series.**

**-Midori**


	3. Reconsidering Her Actions

**Awaking After Midnight**

Chapter 3: Reconsidering

Sterling Chase landed on the rooftop, barely making a sound. He just finished taking care of some Rouges around the city. Being here on business was a nuisance, he'd rather explore than rendezvous with some stuck up Darkhaven fools. But it was essential, since creating more connections will help in stopping Dragos, the one behind all of the Breed's grievances. And the Order tried its best in hindering his evil deeds. He looked at the scenery before him. New York City was an interesting place, to say the least, with all its skyscrapers, and "eccentric" array of people it was a shame he had to go back.  
The cellphone rang in his pocket once before he answered it.

"What?" he asked the breed male on the other line.

"Harvard, we need you at base, get back before sunrise." it was Brock, surprising, since he was usually out on missions or with his Breedmate, like most of the other males in HQ. "Harvard", was the nickname they gave him because of his educational background. He hated it, but what could he do? They were just trying to get under his skin.

**Boston, Massachusetts 11:00 PM**

"What's up Harvard, how come it took you so long?" asked the dark skinned Breed male as he stepped inside the computer room.

"Traffic." he glanced at Gideon, the tech wizard of The Order, as he typed away at a giant computer screen. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Well, there seems to be a large amount of Darkhaven youths in a concentrated area, looks like a organized party." he replied.

"We'll check it out, but it's probably a typical frat party or the like." Chase removed his gloves and rubbed his hands feeling a little sore. Then he and the other Breed male walked out into the corridor to prepare for the next mission.

"Rough night?" asked Brock.

"The usual, just had a little run in with a human while looking for Rouges."

"Run in?" the dark breed male raised a brow.

"Nothing serious, she's probably hiding under her bed never wanting to come out now." he continued to walk while Brock fell behind him.

"So you didn't scrub her memory?"

"Didn't feel the need to." he turned having an innocent look.

"You do realize that that one girl can cause mass hysteria, risking the lives of others, specifically the breed?" Brock's tone was serious, but he kept calm.

"Or, they'd just send her to a shrink." he smiled trying to make a joke of his obvious mistake.

"I don't think so man, you never know, she could cause trouble." Brock's caution annoyed Chase, it was just one person, how could they cause so much harm?

"The party can wait, we need to fix this, NOW." Brock pushed past him as Chase followed suit. He sighed, tired of the endless work to be done.

In two hours flat they arrived back in New York, driving at high speeds and taking alternate routes quickened the journey.

"Do you know what she looked like, her name, anything?" asked Brock, his voice filled with impatience.

"No, all I know is that I left her at some alley where I exterminated the Rouge alright?" his frustration was visible in his cold blue eyes as he stared Brock down.

"OK, we'll figure this out. Just find her before I end up kicking your ass for your stupidity." Brock gestured Chase to lead the way as he tried to retrace his steps. Chase quickly became irked at Brock following him so he turned around and stopped him.

"You know what? Just stay here and wait, I'll do this myself." he stormed off and disappeared into the darkness, leaving Brock with whatever comments he had unsaid.

Sterling hated working with the other Breed males, they just got in the way, or on his nerves. He hoped the girl was still there, so he can get this over with and maybe have a little snack in the meantime. He used his unique power and enveloped himself in darkness, to travel faster through the shadows without being seen. Eventually he found her, still lying on the ground unconscious. Strange, since all he did was frighten her to the point of fainting. He gently placed his hand on her forehead concentrating on the task at hand. With that the girl's eyes shot open, and she kicked Chase back with both legs making him stumble. He snarled and tackled her, furious at the attack. Pinning her to ground, he faced her with his now amber eyes and bared his fangs ready to strike.

"Wait! Please, I'll give you anything you want!" he stopped, still having her on the ground as she uselessly struggled.

"Anything?" he chuckled as a menacing grin appeared on his face. Aria squinted her eyes to see better and they grew wide.

"You!" the realization made her fight even harder.

"You're only making me enjoy this more." she stopped and looked straight at him, her glare trying to sear through his skin.

"What do you want, you beast?" she looked away, not giving him the satisfaction of eye contact.  
He chuckled, which only made Aria even more nervous about the situation.

"Come now, is that anyway to speak to someone who saved your life?" his tone sounded hurt, but she knew it was sarcasm.

"You didn't save my life, I was just at the wrong place at the wrong time. Now if you're just here to harass me, I'd suggest you let me go." she looked at him again, her expression daring to defy what she said

"Or what, you're gonna hurt me? Just try, because I'm definitely in the mood to waste more of time with you." his tone grew dark then, and he gripped Aria tighter. She had to think of an escape plan, because this guy seemed like a ticking time bomb, ready to explode at the slightest push, which she did not to be around when it did.

"Okay fine, just tell me what you want, and I'll see what I can do." as wrong as that might have sounded, Aria had to buy herself some time.

"Merely your cooperation. You see, my 'friends' as I may call them, didn't like the fact that I let someone get away to potentially leak out any information on what they saw. So, to prevent that, I'm here to fix the problem." she flinched a bit at the thought of what he meant by "fix".

"So you're not gonna go all mob boss on me and send me to sleep with the fishes?" she asked tentatively.

"Of course not, I just need you to keep calm, as I perform a sort of 'hypnosis' on you." Aria nodded in agreement and he let her go.  
She sat up and dusted herself off as she looked at him wondering why she wasnt dead yet.

"Let's get this over with." she replied.

** Feel free to leave reviews and let me know of any potential improvements. Also, I tend to fix chapters up if I see I can make those improvements, which only prolongs me from making new chapters. Sorry . I'll post more don't worry.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters besides the ones I created, all others belong to their respective creator, the author of the actual series.**

**-Midori**


	4. A Memory Not Forgotten

**Awaking After Midnight **

Chapter 4: A Memory Not Forgotten

Aria stared at him again as he took off his gloves, preparing to erase her memory.

She raised a brow. "I'm not going to forget who I am or anything right?"

"No, just what happened here tonight." he reached out his hand and Aria flinched, he reassured her that it was alright.

"Well, at least let me have the pleasure of knowing my _savior_." she had a small smile on her face.

Sterling Chase withdrew his hand for a moment and let out a deep sigh. "It's Chase."

"Nice to meet you Chase, I'm Aria."

"If you say so." his reply soft. If she was going to forget everything that just happened, she might as well end it on a good note. Even though this man was a monster come alive from fiction, she really found him to be quite interesting.

"Are you ready?" he asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"Yes." she closed her eyes as he placed his fingers lightly on her forehead. She felt something go through her, and again she fell into the depths of blackness.

Aria awoke in her bed with the curtains wide open, letting the sunlight awash her bedroom. She stretched out and yawned, wondering how she got there and why was she still in her clothes from last night. She grumbled something about the sun as she walked into her bathroom. She peeled off the dirty clothes and turned on the shower, letting the hot water sear through her sore body. She stood there for a while until she began washing her hair. As she was getting out she grabbed a towel to dry herself. Aria went back to her room and found clean clothes to wear. Another lovely Saturday morning without her parents. Not even on her birthday would they stay just a few minutes in the house. She sighed, not surprised by the situation. After she got dressed, she walked into the kitchen to make herself breakfast. Passing the dining table, she noticed a small box with a note attached to it. She took the note and opened it, recognizing her mother's quick hand:  
_Aria,_  
_My wonderful daughter, happy birthday from me and your father. Here's a present we'd thought you'd love. Sorry we couldn't be there, you know how busy we get. Anyways enjoys._  
_Love,_  
_Mom_

Aria couldn't help but laugh a little as she read the note, the fake sentiment was too easy to ignore. It wasn't completely their fault that they couldn't be as affectionate as she wanted them to be. After all, they feared her more rather than cared for her. Even though they did love her like a daughter, there was a point where they began distancing themselves to avoid any confrontation. She could understand that, since she had this "condition" as they would call it.  
She remembered how they tried their best to not make her angry or upset in anyway when she was a child. As a baby it was not a big deal, just the normal cries of an infant. But as she grew older it got worse. Every time she would cry or throw a small tantrum, it would be unbearable to hear. And not in the normal sense. It eventually got to the point where the baby sitter called her "una hija del diablo" because she made the poor woman's ears bleed. Aria's parents had to take care of her from then on. And now, everyone at school avoided her due to rumors of her past.

Aria opened the box and it contained studded earrings in the shape of daggers. A single ruby was on the hilts, while a rose was intricately carved on the blade. She had to admit, her parents had good taste. She put them on and began looking for things to make breakfast. As she started cooking, her cellphone beeped indicating she received a text message. She quickly read it, and finished making herself breakfast.  
It was Emily, letting Aria know that she'll be at her apartment in 20 minutes. She replied with an OK, and began eating her breakfast while watching cartoons. When she finished, she heard a knock on the door and opened it, not surprised to find Emily on the other side.

"Happy birthday!" her friend was bouncing up and down and held out a box. Aria smiled and gestured for her to come inside. They both sat on the couch and Aria took the box.

"Thanks, but you didn't have to do this for me."

"Of course I did, what kind of friend would I be if hadn't?" her eyes grew wide as she put her hand to her chest in that dramatic fashion that never failed to amuse Aria.

"Now open your present, before I do it myself." she teased.

"Alright I will." she opened the box and took out a chain with a small pendant. She smiled and hugged her beloved friend.

"I knew you would like it."

"I do, its beautiful, thanks." she twirled it back and forth, admiring the single turquoise gem attached to the chain.

"It's simple, but I wanted to get you something special. You know, with meaning."

"The thought was enough Em, again thank you."

"Awe, don't worry about it." they chatted for a while about the latest gossip until Emily brought up a new topic.

"So had a rough night?" she asked

"No not really, why do you ask?"

"Well there's a scrape on your chin so I'm guessing you probably did something crazy last night."

"Last night..." she felt a small scab forming on her chin. She furrowed her brows in confusion.

"I really don't remem-" with that Aria was swarmed with images of the night before. Of monsters, blood, and a man who came from the dark.

"Hello, anybody home?" Emily waved a hand in front Aria's face, making her snap out of her trance.

"What?"

"You spaced out for a second." Emily's concern slowly grew on her face.

"Oh sorry it's alright, I was just thinking." she averted her gaze from her friend.

"About?" Emily cocked her head to the side.

"Well, you're right, I did have a pretty rough night. Just got into some trouble with some punks, nothing serious." she shrugged off the lie, hating the fact that she couldn't tell her friend the truth.

"Are you serious? Ari how many times have I told you to not get yourself into trouble on purpose?" her eyes grew wide and it seemed a small storm was brewing behind the blue pools.

"Come on, you know I can handle myself just fine. Besides they were asking for it, trying to steal a piece of my early birthday cake without asking just to mess with me." the small lie was growing bigger.

"That's it, all that for some cake?" she put her hands on her hips.

"No, they tried to mug me so I kicked their asses." she looked straight into her friend's eyes without lowering her gaze.  
Emily simply shook her head and sighed. She placed her hand gently on Aria's. "Look I worry because I care alright? You're my friend and like a sister to me, so don't go about being superwoman even though I know that you're capable of handling yourself. But one day, they'll be a time where your power won't help you and they'll be no one there to save you."

"You're right I'm sorry. That was selfish of me. Sometimes I forget that im not completely alone." she closed her hand on Emily's and smiled.

"I'm glad I have you as a friend, you're not scared of me or anything."

"And why would I be, you're not some monster. You're just a girl with a weird ability." Emily laughed and hugged her tightly.

"Well I gotta go. I told my parents I'd only be here for a while, since we're going Upstate to see my grandparents." they both rose from the couch and Aria followed her to the door.

"Alright, thanks again, love you." Aria slowly closed the door and Emily waved goodbye as she walked down the hall.

Aria let out a sigh, disappointed in her disloyalty for lying to such a good friend. "She wouldn't believe it anyways." she told herself. Emily would only panic and think Aria finally went off the deep end. She dubbed the whole thing as bad luck and tried to forget about it. Still, who was that man and why did he save her? The better option seemed to get rid of her. She shook the thought away and began her chores for the day.

**Hey guys, finally a new chapter! I'll try my best to update often, but college gets people busy. Anyways pretty calm chapter but as you know, there's a calm before the storm lol. Reviews would be greatly appreciated thanks. And Happy Halloween, one of my favorite holidays :D Wish I did a Halloween chapter but you know time makes everything harder.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters besides the ones I created, all others belong to their respective creator, the author of the actual series.**

**-Midori**


	5. A Dark Surprise

**Awaking After Midnight  
**

Chapter 5: A Dark Surprise

Chase paced back and forth, his impatience growing inside him like a weed. It was only just a couple of hours till sundown, but he was already up and running, itching for action. The hallways were empty, since most of the Breed males were either with their Breedmates or in the training room. Chase would have done some training to kill time, but he wasnt in the mood to deal with the others antics. Instead, he went back his quarters to take a quick rest. He'd expected to see Hunter there, eerily quite and observant as always. But now that Brock was with that woman, he had to share a space with him. But the large male was gone, most likely wandering about.

He threw himself on the small bed and sighed, weary from last night. Now he began to recall what happened as he lay there. How he grabbed the girl after knocking her out, found her address, and took her home. He could've just left her there, but thought better of it. He was doing his rounds in the city and just when he thought it was going to be a typical night, _she_ showed up. It was unnerving to see someone so calm in that kind of danger, whether it was with the Rouge or him. And how did she manage to keep it at bay for so long? Luckily, he arrived there in time to get rid of it, and the evidence that remained.

She was brave to say the least, to be able to face off against that kind of beast. _And to stand up to me. _He chuckled a bit but it soon faded. He should just forget about her like she forgot about him. _Aria _was it? Quite an uncommon name. So strange that he remembered. Stranger still that she asked for his and trusted in him for that moment. His lids grew heavy, as he thought about the mysterious dark haired beauty that would now haunt him in his dreams.

Aria stretched out in her bed as the darkness fell quickly in the still early hour. This season always brought longer nights and shorter days, as well as brittle weather. She had done all her school assignments and house chores so there was really nothing to do. She was not a fan of the cold or being attacked by creatures of lore. So her reluctance to go outside now was justified.

_Chase_. She still remembered his name even if it was only mentioned once to her. And even if he was like that thing she fought with, she couldn't help but smile at the thought of his reply. What new world she had uncovered because of that man, and the possibilities he created. _Stop kidding yourself, he is dangerous and attacked you, it's best if you stay away from him for good. _An inner voice was creeping into her thoughts. _So, I can take care of myself even if I promised Emily to keep out of trouble..._ she replied. How frivolous was it, to have an interest in someone who was not normal but a monster. Besides it was more of curiosity eating at her rather than attraction. Aria pushed these thoughts back into her mind and turned on the TV.

Eventually, she grew bored of the television and grabbed a book from her bookcase. Before going to her bed she turned off the lights, save for one lamp on the night desk next to it. She would read the book until she fell asleep.

Chase opened the window to the girl's bedroom, without any disturbance. He then closed it praising its silence as he slipped indirectly. The apartment was high up, but not so much that he could not use the fire escape. He was sent back to New York to find more allies for The Order's cause, which explained why he was back in the city, but it was to no avail. He didn't know what he was doing there or why, but there he was. Perhaps out of sheer curiosity, or something deeper he wasn't quite sure. Either way something drew him to the strange female and he had to find out the reason behind it.

The room was dark, but Chase's eyes quickly adjusted due to his Breed race. He scanned the area, finding it to be a typical girl's room. Floral patterns, posters, and other feminine items were present. But he refocused his attention on the main target: Aria. He found her bed to be a few paces from the window next to , so he slowly stepped towards it. He found her sleeping peacefully without any covers and in just a blue nightgown. He felt his fangs grow at the sight of her pale slender neck. He now realized just how thirsty he was. But why now, why her? Maybe it was simply a lust for some young blood?

He stared at her for a moment, making sure she was truly asleep. His fangs were gleaming with saliva, growing hungrier. Chase slowly stared at her, ready to take a bite of the soft skin. But he noticed something odd on the girl's shoulder. He stopped, and focused his attention towards it, eyes opening wide at the what he saw. He hissed and Aria immediately jumped up, reaching for something against the wall.

"Dammit." he backed up and tripped over a stool the surprise muddling his senses. No wonder he couldn't resist her. It was like a bee to honey, the chemical reaction undeniable. The surprise made him trip on a small stool causing him to hit his head on the corner of a dresser.

"Alright, show yourself." she quickly turned on the lamp, revealing a downed Sterling. She slowly walked towards him, appearing taller than she should have.

"Chase?" for a moment her grip on the bat loosened, but only for a moment. "Do you have a death wish or something?"

"What the hell are you doing here?" she yelled not bothering to whisper. Her parents came home earlier but soon left to an office party.

"I came to check up on you." he wheezed.

"Check up on me? You call sneaking into my room like some weirdo checking up on me?" her anger flared now, ready to strike as hard as the bat would.

"Well, if you put it that way. And how did you know someone would be here?" he gestured towards the bat in her hand.

"I didn't, I'm just always prepared." her eyes looked away from his now amber ones, and back up at his face. "What do you want?"

"Nothing. Wait, you remember me?" the realization just occurred to him.

"And what if I did? It's not my fault if your 'hypnosis' or whatever didn't work on me. And if you think just for one second I'll let you take me out you're sorely mistaken." She tensed and prepared a battle stance.

"No I won't trust me, it makes sense. Look, I'm sorry for scaring you, I just wanted to see something." he threw his hands up in submission not wanting to anger her further.

Apparently that didn't help. She flexed her arms a bit, ready to strike. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion. "See _what_ exactly?"

He laughed a bit at her sureness that she was intimidating him. But he stopped and cleared his throat, noting the situation was getting out of hand. Again he stared at her shoulder, grasping at how important it was that he leave to inform The Order of his discovery. She realized that he was staring and looked at wherever his gaze was fixed upon.

"Oh this," she held the bat in one hand and touched her shoulder. "It's just a birthmark. Although, it is kind of a weird shape, like a drop of water and a moon or something. Pretty unique huh?"

"You have no idea." he replied gravely, but she didn't seem to hear him.

**Haha! Surpised huh? Or maybe not. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, you'll see what happens in the next. Let's just say things go a bit downhill in the conversation *hint hint* Anyways, for those of you who are wondering why Chase is such a bi-polar weirdo: remember, he lost his true love to another, so give the guy a break since nothing goes good for most of the time, people have their moments of craziness ;) And I don't want him to be a potential romantic interest either but it sure looks that way! I actually want her to meet the whole Order before anyone like that comes up, so even more foreshadowing *gasp*! Reviews would be greatly appreciated thanks.**

******Disclaimer: I do not own any characters besides the ones I created, all others belong to their respective creator, the author of the actual series.**

**-Midori  
**


	6. Sleepless in Silence

Awaking after Midnight

Chapter 6: Sleepless in Silence

"Aria." Chase said softly.

"What?" she glared, clutching her bat tightly.

"Can you put the bat down?" he asked carefully, trying to avoid a fight.

"Can I trust you to not attack me like the before?" she looked at him closely, searching his face for lies.

"Yes, you can."His eyes were soft but firm, less intimidating now that the amber glow had faded. Seeing this, she slowly leaned the bat against the wall.

"I'll be back… I'm just going to change. Have a seat anywhere." Chase got up and walked to the bed, deciding it was the best option.

Aria shifted through the drawers with tense movements. Grabbing some clothes, she headed for what appeared to be a bathroom with a wary look on her face.

It only took a short while before Aria came out wearing a plain t-shirt and jeans, holding a brush to fix her disheveled hair. "So, what is it that you came here for?"

"I really don't know, I just felt the need to be here." this was partially true but not worth mentioning, Chase reasoned.

"I see. What brought you back to the city so soon?"

"Well, I was I sent here by the Boss to work on some missions."

"Missions huh? Interesting." she started brushing her hair, glancing at him frequently as their conversation continued.

"It's actually a pain, but necessary." He had grown so relaxed now that he could speak casually with Aria, but the situation remained awkward. After all, he did nearly attack her in moment of weakness, thirsting for her blood. Chase had very nearly jeopardized everything the Order swore to protect. is something he should do with this girl, now that he knew what she truly was, even if she had no clue. But to explain everything to her now wouldn't make things any better. Later he would, Chase told himself. Then they would send her to a Darkhaven where she could be safe.

"So, now I have a stalker?" she mused while she continued to brush her long mahogany hair.

"No! I-"

"Relax, I'm just kidding. But seriously, there must be another reason why you're here." her sudden playfulness was gone, replaced with a suspicious tone.

"I told you, there-" he was interrupted by a stinging sensation in his right cheek.

"Don't you dare lie to me!" she hissed as she retracted her hand, dropping the brush, "You broke into my house! I don't even know how you found me, much less got into my room and god knows whatever else you were going to do!"

"Look it's not what-" she raised her hand to silence him. Chase clenched his fists, preparing himself for a blow that didn't come.  
He stayed silent then as she continued, rage permeating her words. Chase was at a loss, watching her rant. He could just head out; leaving her to her hysterics, or listen to what she was actually saying. Chase's life had not prepared him for this situation. He usually did the talking, generally giving orders.

"What, you thought I was easy prey? Thought you could sell me out to your 'friends', huh? Well guess what, you thought wrong." she began shaking, but it did waiver in her anger.

"Aria..." Chase said softly, but she did not hear him.

"I can kill you you know! I really can if I-"In one swift motion Aria was on the bed, with Chase pinning her down by her wrists.

"Go ahead do it, then you can be on your way." she snapped at him as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Shut up!" She flinched at his voice and looked up at him.

"Is this what you want, for me to prove that I'm a monster to you?" his fangs grew longer now, and his eyes faded into the amber Aria had seen before. Chase had lost his patience with this girl, her hand striking his face sparked something inside of him. That combined with the fact that she threatened to kill him did not help her situation.

"Do you see now? What I am is something you should fear." she looked away but he grabbed her chin, making her look. Aria didn't resist his hold like before, which calmed him down. Her lack of resistance also made him want to see how far he could push her. Chase felt a twisted kind of pleasure in seeing her wanted to frighten her to the point where she would never want to cross him again.

He put his lips to her ear hissing," You are so lucky. I would have done it, but you're a damn Breedmate. I'd rather not get myself into any problems."

"Wait, what?"

This last bit of information pulled her from her stupor. She pushed his hands away and Chase cursed himself for letting that slip out. He released her and sat up on the bed as she pushed herself to the other end. Aria didn't like what he had done, but she was more confused than angry. He sat there looking away from her, his face stony. She placed a hand on his shoulder, trying for more gentle approach in hopes of getting an answer.

"Chase, what did you say?"

He turned around, eyes glazed with something she could not read."Nothing. I'm sorry Aria, I just snapped." he ran a hand through his hair, the mistake unavoidable.

"No honestly, what did you mean when you said that I'm a Breedmate?" her chest began to feel heavy.

"Shit." he rubbed his face with his hand and sighed.

He realized what he had to do now, he could not leave things like this. "Look, I shouldn't have said that. But the point is, if you want to find out more, you need to come with me to Headquarters." What he said unsettled her greatly. This man was like water, changing with the tide and crashing just as quickly. Couldn't he just stick to one emotion rather than being so complicated?

Aria shook her head "I'm not going with you." she got up and opened the window. "Leave the way you came, I can't trust you."

He furrowed his brow in confusion. "Why not?" he had been so convinced that she would go.

"Because you're insane! One minute its a home invasion with me as a possible casualty, and the next you're asking me to go somewhere I'm not even sure exists!" she threw her hands up and growled in frustration.

He stayed silent as she paced back and forth, deciding whether or not this man could be trusted. Should she allow him reveal some unknown truth to her or dismiss everything as folly and then make him leave? Again, her curiosity began to swell within her. Unfortunately, it usually led her to trouble. But tonight, it brought her to something twisted with discovery and danger. Aria stopped, making her decision.

"I'll go." she faced him, "But only if you promise to stop manhandling me. I'm not your personal punching bag. Try it again, and I'll kill you." she gave him a look until Chase nodded in agreement.

"Fine, I promise." Again she threatened his life, but he ignored it and got up.

"Put some shoes on, and we'll head out." she nodded and went to a small closet taking out some boots and then to a drawer, finding some socks. When Aria was done, she grabbed a coat from her closet and pulled it on. But as she headed for the door Chase stopped her.

"Where are you going?"

Aria thought for a moment, and gestured behind her. "Aren't we leaving?" she tried to push past him but he grabbed her shoulder.

"There is a faster way, you know." Chase's grin showed something sinister, and she didn't like it one bit. Quickly, he opened the window and pulled Aria outside onto the fire escape.

"How is this faster?" he simply gave her a look

"Oh hell no, we're not jumping!" she gripped the railing, her knuckles turning white. The alley was empty, but that did not help ease Aria's turning stomach.

"Of course we are, I can handle it." he flexed his limbs, numb from sitting for too long.

"From the sixth floor?!" she began to shiver but not from the freezing warning, he hoisted Aria up, bride style. "Hey wait, what are you DOOOING?"  
Aria could not hold down the scream as it escaped her arms held on tight around Chase's neck as he jumped six stories down, landing in a crouch without hesitation.  
Releasing the grip on her body, he turned his attention to Aria, her face buried in his chest and arms still wrapped around him. He laughed as she slowly looked out, realizing that they were safely on the ground. She let go and righted herself, clearing her throat before she spoke.

"Damn Sterling, you really know how to treat a lady." her glare failed as the remark was ignored. He began to walk towards the end of the alley into the street, with Aria trying to keep his pace. They walked quietly down the long city blocks, until they reached a lot with a single black car.

"So where is this place anyway?" Chase took out keys and opened the sleek machine's passenger door first, then sped to the opposite side.

"Boston." he was already inside the car when Aria called out.

"Boston! It'll take us hours!"

"Not with my driving." she rolled her eyes and closed the door, it was going to be a long night.

The drive was quiet to say the least, but the tension was thick inside the small car. Aria stared into the darkness, as trees zipped by. Sterling gripped the steering wheel, trying to focus on the road. Aria's parents had traveled often without her. So when she had been lucky enough to accompany them, she never failed to admire the scenery.

"Don't go out much I see." he glanced in her direction as she turned around.

"Not really." her voice was somber, making him regret his question.

"I'm sorry." he barely said the words.

"It's fine...at least now I can try to enjoy myself." her gloom immediately changed into a smile and she continued to stare out the window.

Sterling was surprised by this girl, her resolve was that of a grown woman's. No she was more than that. He met many women who would grovel on their feet for him, but not this one, she was different. Aria actually fought him, threatened him even. To be dragged by him all the way out here and with a smile on her face was something else.

"Hey Sterling," she took off her coat and stretched, while Chase could not help but stare.

"What?" he answered. Her body was slim and athletic, proof of her youth. It wasn't absent of suppleness either. He looked away quickly, putting his attention towards the road, even if there were few cars to worry about.

"Do me a favor and try not to kill me in my sleep this time, yeah?" she leaned her head back and closed her eyes. He decided to take back what he had thought earlier.

"Funny. Why not stay awake just in case?" his sarcasm made Aria open her eyes in a glare.

"Gee, I wonder. Most likely it's due to certain someone sneaking into my room in the middle of the night looking for a blood fix." she sneered, letting the remark slowly hit him.  
"Fuck it, go to sleep then." he cast a glance towards her before returning his focus on the drive.

She turned her back to him, furious at his joking attitude. The least he can do was be more sympathetic. The sooner she gets to this so called "headquarters", the better.  
The fatigue eventually got to her and she slowly drifted off.

He let out a sigh as Aria quickly fell asleep, disregarding the fact that he was in such close proximity to her. Really, her words might come out a certain way, but she totally meant something else behind it. She had spunk though, he clearly saw that when she fought with him. He noticed Aria was shivering slightly , so he turned up the heat to keep her warm. The roads were pretty clear for the most part, until they hit a freeway with a severe accident a couple miles away. _So much for my driving_ he thought. It would most likely hold them back an hour, meaning the trip would then be an average of four hours, and not like the three he planned.

"Fuck." he slowly dragged the car through the road as traffic moved at a dreadfully slow pace. Aria wouldn't mind, since she could get more sleep. He watched as she mumbled something incoherently, while tossing and turning in discomfort. Probably dreaming he thought to himself with slight amusement.

"No." Aria barely whispered gripping the passenger's seat. Chase looked at her carefully, oddly fascinated.

"No." she said again, her voice increasing in volume.

"Stop!" this time she shot up surprising even Chase. She looked around frantically as if in a daze her breathing heavy. "Where am I? What's going on?" she stared at Chase for a moment not recognizing him.

" Hey, calm down there. We're in my car headed to Boston, you're safe now, okay?" he gently rubbed her cheek as she relaxed.

"Chase, I..." she almost burst into tears, but he stopped her.

"It's okay, relax. Whatever you saw wasn't real, it won't happen since I'm here to protect you."

"Protect me... Oh man I'm sorry." she snapped out of her delirium and covered her face with her palms.

"It's alright just go back to sleep." he smoothed her hair down and Aria did what she was told.

"Thanks." she placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled lazily closing her eyes once again. Aria would have never let him do that under normal circumstances, she must have been seriously shook up. Eventually, the traffic cleared and they were well on their way to Boston. Aria slept peacefully after that, not even once did she stir. Sterling was feeling uncomfortable, this girl was doing things to him that he didn't like. Since when did he care if someone had a nightmare and needed comfort, when he himself suffered from his own demons? He shook his head as they pulled up the driveway of The Order's large estate. Aria felt the decrease in speed, and opened her eyes.

"We're here." he said gruffly tensing up the closer they reached the giant house.

"Woah." she immediately went to the window, awestruck.

**Hey guys, finally, this chapter took forever! Well I guess it's a pre-holiday gift for all of you ;-) College does that, slows down your progress in story writing lol. I have a month off so more chapters for everyone! Oh, and thanks so much akiko gasuki for editing my story, really appreciate it. You made Chase more sexier than I expected. XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't not own any characters besides the one I created, all others belong to their respective creator, the author of the actual series.**

**-Midori**


	7. No Calm Before The Storm

**Awaking After Midnight**  
Chapter 7: No Calm Before the Storm

"It's huge!"  
Aria couldn't believe what she saw. It was a gothic-style mansion, old but impressive with its massive walls.  
"Yeah, over the centuries you tend to accumulate a large amount of wealth."  
Chase was already regretting his decision to bring her to this place; he would never hear the end of it from the other males. Lucan, the Gen One leader would most likely have his head for this, but at least it wasn't someone completely useless.  
They finally stopped at what appeared to be a garage. He drove inside as the door automatically closed behind them. Chase shut off the gas and faced Aria.  
"Look, when we get in there just let me do all the talking until I give you the OK." he unbuckled his seatbelt and opened the door. Aria put on her coat and did the same.  
"Why? Afraid I'll embarrass you?" her smirk did not help Chase from almost losing his temper.  
"No, just do as I say." he saw as she rolled her eyes but said nothing else.  
They walked quietly to what appeared to be a door that led into a short hallway, or so she thought. It was like a maze leading to various corridors, but Chase seemed to know where he was going. What felt like an eternity to Aria finally ended when they reached two large metal doors.  
An elevator, in this old place?  
Her skepticism was cut short when Chase pressed a button and the doors opened. It revealed a space that was almost empty, save for the buttons on the wall. Aria examined the buttons, wondering why there was an elevator in a building with only a few floors.  
Then, she noticed it had a lower level.  
"This thing goes underground?" she looked at Chase, who was extremely focused on the changing numbers on the black screen.  
"Uh yeah, it does." he didn't look at her when he spoke, which annoyed Aria slightly but she let it pass. The elevator slowed and then came to a stop at what appeared to be the second subterranean level.  
The elevator doors opened to reveal two large men, as big as Chase himself. There was a tawny skinned man with spiky black hair, the other's coloring was a few shades darker than his companion.  
"Harvard, didn't think you'd be back so soon." the man on the left spoke in a teasing tone.  
He glanced at Aria, who stared straight at him, not intimidated by his size. In fact, it just gave her more reason to look serious. She can blame all her wonderful years at school for her wary nature.  
He gestured toward her "And who might this be?"  
The one on the left smiled at her, making the hair on the back of her neck stand. Sterling gently tried to push Aria behind him, but she stood in front of him instead.  
"I'm Aria, nice to meet you." she stood there for a moment, feeling foolish until he responded.  
"Oh a brave one I see. I'm Kade, this is Brock." the other man nodded in acknowledgement as he gave Chase a questioning glance.  
"So Harvard, what's with the girl, taking her on a little tour?" Sterling tensed for a moment but managed to answer.  
"I'm taking her to Lucan, found out she's a Breedmate."  
"Shit, you serious?" Kade's smirk turned into a grim line.  
"You didnt-?"  
Chase put his hand up to stop him. "No." he pushed past both of the bulk men pulling Aria along by her wrist. He dragged her along roughly.  
"Hey, you're hurting me!" she hissed, attempting to pull her arm out of his tight grip. This action only resulted in more pain shooting up Aria's arm.  
"Chase!" with that he shoved her into the nearest wall, nearly knocking the breath from her lungs. She coughed as he pressed her shoulder against the corridor wall, effectively holding her there.  
"You're an inch away from being my dinner. Any more from you and it'll be over, you hear me?" his fangs grew like sabers from his mouth, his eyes faded into amber, while his pupils dilated into cat-like slits. The fear on her face amused him. It was therapeutic, being able to let his rage out on this girl.  
Aria wheezed, disdain coating her voice. "You promised that you'd stop hurting me. You piece of shit, I'll definitely kill you!"  
She thrashed back and forth, swinging her arms in an attempt to get a hold of him. Chase simply laughed and held her there, but only for a moment. He cocked his head to the side and let her go, as if he knew something was coming.  
She was about to unleash her fury but Sterling placed a slender finger on her lips and shushed her. As if by signal, two figures appeared. One was larger than any man she had ever seen, even compared to the men earlier. He was at least six feet tall, with sinewy muscles. It intimidated her a little, but she couldn't deny that his dark shoulder length hair and silver eyes caught her attention. The other was a bit shorter with blonde hair falling in waves to his ears, green eyes, and glasses that gave him a sharp appearance. Neither looked the least bit plain to Aria, who was too numbed to speak at the moment.  
"Lucan, Gideon." he bowed to the first and nodded his head to the second. It was obvious who was the superior here, the one called Lucan looked like a force you couldn't even consider reckoning with.  
"Sterling." was all he said and his gaze quickly shifted from Aria then back to Chase.  
"Harvard, how's everything?" Gideon on the other hand was more open and smiled as he looked Aria's way. She couldn't help but smile shyly in return. A hint of his charming English accent wasn't making it easier to resist.  
"Difficult if you must know. Lucan, I was just going to see you about a pressing matter." he didn't say anything else, but she could tell he meant her.  
"Really? And does it involve an unauthorized person entering the grounds?" he raised a brow as though he was curious to hear Chase's answer, although it seemed like he already knew.  
"In truth, I brought her here. But, with good reason. Which I should explain in private." Lucan simply nodded and gestured to the blonde Englishman.  
"Gideon stay with the girl until I'm done, you can go to lab if you need to." he took a glance at Aria, shaking his head before he walked away with Chase in the opposite direction.  
"Not a problem." he nodded and turned to Aria. "Care to join me?"  
"Uh sure." she followed him as he walked at a quick pace, Aria trying to keep up.  
"Try not to get lost here, this place is a maze if you don't know the way."  
He made various turns until they reached two glass doors that slid open as they entered.  
"Cool", Aria breathed as she looked into the room.  
As the doors closed, Gideon found a chair for her to sit. She thanked him but decided to stand and walk around. He shrugged and sat at desk with a giant computer screen, and smaller monitors beside it. In a sense it was a lab, with high end technology and even a few beakers on a table.  
"So, what do you guys do here exactly?" Gideon typed away at the keyboard, random numbers appearing on the screen she couldn't understand.  
"Well, we make sure the city stays safe from any harm."  
"Oh, so like the police?"  
"Not quite." he grinned and began typing again. "So, what brings you here all of a sudden, with Harvard of all people?"  
She rolled her eyes at his name. "Apparently, he dragged me all the way to freaking Boston to tell me something really important."  
"Really, and what might that be?" he turned his chair to her, his face showing curiosity. She was starting to like Gideon, he was a tech geek, but also patient and easy to talk to, which was better than what she was getting recently. Hopefully, Sterling was getting an earful from Lucan now, about how he shouldn't have brought her here in the first place.  
But then again, wouldn't that mean that they would leave her stranded in an unfamiliar city? She shook the thought away and answered Gideon's question.  
"I'm not really sure, he did say something about a Breedmate, so it was important that I'd come with him so he could tell me more. I really don't know what in the hell he's talking about when he calls me that. But I must know, what does it mean?"  
Gideon, shook his head and placed a hand on her shoulder. "He's right."  
"About what?" every time someone heard that blasted word, the reactions from other people were all the same, negative. It was disconcerting to see all of this, and all because of that damn vampire.  
"To bring you here, because of what you are." his tone was serious but his features were soft, sympathy clearly in his face.  
She dropped her head in her hands for a moment, again trying to solve this whole mess. But it was all to frustrating so she threw her them up in defeat.  
"I get it, I'm something 'special'! But can you tell me what it all means? Please, I need to know before I go insane from all this!"  
"I can tell you, but..."  
"But?" she raised a brow.  
"Are you sure you're ready to hear something that will make you realize that your life is meant for something else entirely?"  
"Is it that bad?", Aria asked, her tone strangely innocent.  
"It all depends on you." Gideon smoothed a hand through his hair, waiting for her decision.  
"Look, just tell me okay? So we can all get this over with, and I can go home."  
"If you insist, but it's not easy to take in."  
"Try me."

Now Aria had heard some strange things in her recent times in high school, but this took the cake. She was doubtful at first, but as Gideon went on, only stopping for the occasional question, Aria slowly grew more and more horrified at how it actually all made sense, and that the whole thing wasn't bogus. He spoke about The Order, their purpose to protect. And besides them, there was a whole hidden society of vampires who were coexisting with humans for centuries. And how Breedmates played a role, those genetically compatible females who were able to mate with vampires. All come with abilities, from as simple as mind reading, to being able to control death itself. She however, had sonic scream, the ability to generate highly destructive and deafening sounds of a high pitch. But the only way that these females can breed with a vampire is by creating what they called a blood bond. This is when a pair would exchange their blood with one another. The bond was eternal and the female lives on with the male, until one of them dies through some circumstance, then it breaks.  
Aria squirmed a bit at this explanation, realizing how Chase almost took some of her blood without her knowing. He would've ruined her life forever. Chase would always connected to her and she would never be able to escape him until the day she died. Anger flooded her face, but she let it subside until she saw that wretched man again. She let Gideon continue.  
"You alright?" he asked seeing her face turn pale.  
"Yeah, I'm fine, just need a minute." she got up but stumbled, Gideon catching her fall.  
"You should relax for a while. Stay here and rest while I work." he gestured for her to sit near an empty desk, and went to get her some water. She rested her face on the cool surface making her calm down a bit. In less than a few minutes Gideon was back with a tall glass of the cold liquid. She gulped it down without stopping and handed it back to him.  
"Thanks." she smiled feeling a bit embarrassed at the situation. But he returned her smile and went back to his computer.  
"I can see it's a lot to handle, but just give it time. If anything you can go home as soon Lucan and Chase finish up. Unless you choose to stay here so we can get you settled into a Darkhaven."  
"Darkhaven?"  
"Sorry, I didn't mention it before. It's where Breedmates and vampires live together in a secure place like this one until they decide to find a place of their own with a partner."  
"I see, so I'm stuck here. Are you sure I get to choose?"  
"It'd be wrong not to let you. You're still fairly young and just starting in life. Although we'd prefer it if you stay with us for safety reasons, you've just learned of us recently, so we wouldn't keep you here against your will. Who knows, maybe in the future when you're ready, you'll come back."  
"Maybe. If I see another Rogue trying to eat me again."  
"Hold on, you had an encounter with a Rogue?" his eyes widened in surprise.  
"Yeah. I saw it attacking a man and tried to help. Some good that did. Almost cost me my life."  
"It was irresponsible to say the least, but also brave. I can't deny that fact, there are some here who would commend you for it."  
"If you say so." she smiled sheepishly.  
"But I must ask, how did you manage to hold it off?"  
"Well, I used my 'power' if you will to bring him down, but of course that didn't work out so well. I thought I was done for, until Chase came and saved me."  
Gideon raised a brow. "He saved you? That's something I wouldn't expect."  
"Well he didn't exactly 'save' me, more like I was in his way."  
"Huh, now that's more like Harvard."  
She rolled her eyes. "Tell me about it."  
He chuckled at her remark and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Well if you'll excuse me I have to get back to work. Try and relax, I believe they'll be done soon."  
"Alright." with that she rested her head against the desk. In one night her life turned upside down, she couldn't believe it.  
Eventually sleep got to her and before she knew it, she awoke suddenly in unfamiliar surroundings. For a second she couldn't remember where she was or why she was there but it soon came to her and she let out a groan. Aria then realized that she was in a bed, and not sleeping in the lab, but in a room. She saw that her shoes were off and her coat was hanging on a chair beside them. "What the hell?" and with that she heard a shower start nearby and froze. Was she in someone else's room while they were still here? There was some shuffling, then the sound of a door opening. Aria could not fathom how a person could shower with a stranger in the other room. Well she wasnt going to see who it was anytime soon, so she bolted for the door.  
"Shit." it was locked. She paced back and forth, wondering where they key might be. After a few minutes of failed searching she threw herself on the bed, giving up.  
"Great, first I'm dragged all the way here for some damn speech. And now, I'm stuck in God knows who's room." the bathroom door opened to reveal a half-naked Chase, fresh out of the shower with only a towel. Aria stopped for a moment but then turned a bright pink, throwing a pillow at the man, he simply dodged it.  
"Warn a girl will ya!" she covered her face with her hands, waiting for him to get dressed.  
"Sorry, I forgot my clothes. And I don't have to, this is my room, I can do as I please." she heard his teasing tone, and stuck up her finger.  
"Oh come now, it's nothing you haven't learned of before. Seeing it will only enlighten you."  
"As if. Just get your fucking clothes and go back to the bathroom, before I decide to make your head implode." she spat back.  
"Whatever you say. Hey, if you want you can come and join me, taking a shower twice doesn't bother me, especially with company." she stopped covering her face and pointed towards the bathroom door.  
"Just go!" she glared at him as he shrugged and walked into the bathroom. The towel barely covering what it should.  
"I swear, this guy." she dropped back onto the bed, staring at the ceiling. She shouldn't get too comfortable in such a place, but she was tired and missed precious hours of sleep. She had to go home, and neither Chase or anyone else would stop her.  
The bathroom door soon opened, and this time Chase was fully dressed in tight a v-neck long sleeve, and some jeans. His hair tousled from the shower as well.  
"Getting comfortable I see?" he grinned, passing her as she sat up and glared at him.  
"Not my fault I got taken here in the middle of the night." he sat on the chair across from the bed, folding his hands and resting them on his chin. Aria watched as Sterling sat there in silence.  
"So, when were you going to tell me that I was a part of a secret vampire society coinciding with humans?"  
"Gideon didn't tell you?" he looked up in response.  
She was fuming now at his fake serenity. "Oh yes he has don't worry. But, what I can't understand is why you failed to mention all this to me before?"  
"I felt it'd be better if someone like him told you."  
"You mean someone with manners?" she retorted.  
"Whatever pleases you."  
"You know, he also told me about Breedmates, you know the thing you kept calling me which I had no idea what it was?"  
"Not surprising."  
"He also told me how they make something called a bloodbond?" she raised a brow, waiting for his reaction.  
"Go on."  
"He told me about how it forms through a blood exchange between both parties."  
"Okay, anything else?" his tone was really annoying her.  
"But wait there's more." the sarcasm was obvious, but not meant to entertain. "What I clearly remember is a certain someone trying to take my blood without my permission. And since I'm a Breedmate, it would have ultimately made this so-called bloodbond, and I would be connected to them forever."  
"What are you implying?" an angry stare was forming on his face.  
She simply laughed at his ignorance. "What do you think? You almost ruined my life, more than you already have!"  
"I didn't know." he growled.  
"Yeah good thing you found out at the very last-minute when your mouth was at my throat." she crossed her arms, lowering her gaze to him.  
"Look, what more do you want? I brought you here, helped you learn the truth, and I gave you a bed to sleep in. Be satisfied with that." he stood up, pointing a finger at her, she pushed it aside.  
"Take me home." she remarked.  
"Sorry, can't do that."  
"And why not?"  
"Because it's dawn, and no vampire in their right mind would travel at this hour."  
"So I'm stuck here?" her expression was priceless.  
"Until night you are."  
She stomped her feet on the floor and groaned. "This sucks! And it's all your fault. I hate this!"  
"That makes two of us." he was already wearing shoes and halfway to the door.  
"Wait, where are going?"  
"Away from here." he took out a key from his pocket and unlocked the door.  
"So you're just going to leave me here, by myself?"  
"Looks like it. But hey no worries, I'll leave the door unlocked just incase you get bored and come to apologize for your ungrateful behavior."  
"Ungrateful! Why you-" he closed the door before she could finish. Rushing towards the training room, Sterling could imagine the obscenities that were pouring out of her, her screams would probably be heard by everyone. Let her act like the child she was, maybe then she'd learn her lesson.  
Again her rage became stumped by Chase, as he slammed the door in front of her. Aria threw herself on the bed, holding back a scream. She furious at the whole dilemma. Finally she broke, and all the horrors from the previous night came back, as well as the new one before her. Tears welled up and burst into a frenzy, until they were just dry sobs. Exhaustion came over her then, but she didn't know it until she was fast asleep on the bed.


End file.
